


Past Into Present

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, F/F, M/F - Category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Tangled Web of Love series.  The women in Jim, Blair and Simon's lives take a moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Into Present

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair, and Simon, as well as Cascade, the Corvair, Jim's truck, and the loft belong to UPN and Pet Fly Productions. The sisters and their belongings are mine, as are any other original aspects of the story. I'm making no money, and you can't get blood out of a poor working peon, so please don't sue. 

This is a contains characters from "No Longer Alone", "Lauren", and "Lovers and Love"--I gotta name this series at some point in time. It takes place around one month after "Lovers and Love". 

In this story, / indicate thoughts, * indicate emphasis. 

With sincere thanks to my beta readers: Yvonne and Linda. They made wonderful suggestions, whether I took them or not was up to me, so don't hold anything against them. 

This doesn't have consensual sex...or gratuitous sex for that matter. I just felt that I need to expound a little on the history of the sisters, as well as update everyone on what's been happening in their lives. 

With that said.... 

## Past into Present

by Gabrielle Bessey  
6/13/97  


They rolled on the floor, arms wrapped around bellies as they tried to control the laughter that filled the room. There were curlers and bobby pins and mud masks strewn across the bedroom. Popcorn, chips, and drinks of various kinds littered the floor. 

Mariah leaned against Isabel, who rolled onto Lauren, who couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. Angela and Jen kept pushing their sisters over, but their giggle boxes had been turned on, and there was no stopping any of them. 

Jen waved a hand in front of her face. "I haven't laughed like that in ages." 

Isabel stared at her sister. "Not even with Simon?" 

Jen blushed. "Not that kind of laughter." 

Mariah and Angela giggled, and Angela took a deep breath before she spoke. "Every time I think of their expressions when I introduced Linda, I get hysterical. Linda thinks I'm insane." 

Mariah rubbed Angela's head. "You are. It's a good thing you found someone who recognizes that and doesn't mind." 

Angela's face softened. "Yeah, I got real lucky." 

Isabel stared at all of her sisters. "We all did." 

Heads nodded in agreement. 

They all gathered at the foot of the bed, huddling around Angela as she opened the scrapbook. For the past six years, they'd been gathering on this day and having a sleepover to remember the past. Their parents, Jackson and Christina Carruthers, had been killed when their car skidded off the road during a rain storm, and it had been hard on the women. 

As the oldest, Lauren felt it was her responsibility to be strong for the family. So many people came through her parents' house to offer condolences that she'd almost been overwhelmed. Only in the darkness had she allowed herself to grieve. Isabel had found her sobbing in the corner of her parents' bedroom and immediately took Lauren into her arms. One by one, the sisters found their way into the master bedroom to share their grief. The next morning found them sleeping on the big bed, cocooned around each other like they had many times in the past. 

Their voices were quiet as they remembered the laughter and peace they'd found in this room--knowing they could come to Mom and Dad for comfort or help. 

It was during this remembering time that they decided to get together once a year to talk and laugh and remember. The past six years had brought many changes to their lives--not all of them good, but each change making them stronger.   
  


* * *

Being the eldest had given Lauren a lot of practice at watching out for others, leading to her choice to become a cop. With her enhanced senses of sight and hearing, she'd been her mother's watchdog when it came to her sisters--a job she easily translated into police work. 

After being shot during a bust, Lauren had returned to Cascade to recuperate and remember what it was like to breathe air that didn't have a color. She enjoyed being with her family, and that made the decision to resign from the L.A.P.D. that much easier. Training the rookies at Cascade's police academy had been fun, but the best part had come when she was declared 100-percent and her application to become a member of the Major Crimes Division was approved. She knew Simon worried a bit about she and Jim working in the same office, but they had different partners and rarely had a chance to talk while at work. Finding out she also had some enhanced senses caused Simon to roll his eyes, but he was secretly glad that Jim had someone who understood. 

Isabel tended to be a peacemaker. She was quiet and elegant, gliding through life with her mind set on her goals. She'd been engaged to Mark when her parents died, and it hurt her to know that she wouldn't have her father to escort her down the aisle. Instead, her sisters had surrounded her and escorted her to the altar, giving her away with their blessings. Her parents hadn't really understood her desire to cook--afraid she would settle for something that didn't fully utilize her gifts--but they changed their mind the first time Isabel prepared a full 7-course meal. After that, they always volunteered to test her recipes for her. 

Now, with the opening of Bella and the birth of her son, named after her father, Isabel sent frequent prayers of thanks to heaven for all the wonderful things in her life. 

Mariah looked around at her sisters and smiled. It was good to just have the five of them together. She loved being with Blair and she loved her friends, but sometimes...sometimes you just had to be with your sisters. Her parents had been proudly beaming in the front row when she graduated from school and become an R.N. Her father had escorted her down the aisle when she married Jeff, but they hadn't been there when he died. It had been another blow to her heart when her husband had left her alone too. 

Now, she was beginning feel that life was good again--that she could look at the future and not be afraid. 

Jen rested her head on Angela's shoulder and stared at a picture of her parents outside of the building that would become her garage. She rubbed the photo with a finger and smiled. Jen had never been like her sisters--she hated the dresses, the make up, the frou-frou things that most other little girls liked. When her sisters chose dolls, she chose race cars. While her sisters were out at parties and dances, Jen chose to spend her time under an engine with her father. 

When he died, she felt her world stop, and it took a long time before the world began to turn again. She was the quietest of the Carruthers sisters, but she had a heart full of love that she never failed to share. 

Angela was the baby of the family, and as such, she tended to be exuberant and attention-grabbing. Growing up with four older sisters with clear-cut gifts had been hard for her, until her mother pointed out her own gift. If anything need to be broken down for an explanation, Angela was the one to do it. Angela was a natural teacher--she could take convoluted ideas and explain them to the most confused student, earning her a reputation at the high school as the most requested history teacher there. 

She'd always gone her own way, preferring to thumb her nose at those who remained in a rut rather than take a chance and get hurt. /Maybe that's why loving Linda is so easy./   
  


* * *

As they talked into the morning, telling stories and jokes, they realized they were lucky to have good memories and good times, as well as a lot of love to cover the rough spots.   
  


* * *

Sitting over breakfast, Lauren passed out the letters she'd gotten from their accountant. 

Angela groaned as she took it. "Man, don't tell it's that time again." 

Isabel grinned. "Yes, it is, and we know how you love to review your investments and make decisions." 

Angela stuck her tongue out. "I thought that's why we had an accountant." 

Lauren shook her head. "She only makes suggestions--*we* have to decide." 

She turned to stare at Mariah who was looking out the window. "What are you thinking about?" 

Mariah turned around to face her sisters. "Oh, just trying to figure out if there's a way to give Blair a grant without letting him know where it's coming from." 

Lauren wrinkled her forehead. "If he found out it was from you, he'd be extremely pissed." 

Mariah nodded and sighed. "Yeah, he would. I don't think he's got a clue as to the amount of money we're playing with here." 

Jen smiled. "Yeah, that's true. It's not like you can go up and say, 'Oh, hi, honey, can I buy you a small country?'" 

Angela snorted and almost spewed her coffee. She grabbed a napkin and began to wipe her chin. "How *do* you go about telling someone that you make more in interest in a year than their entire salary?" 

Each of them nodded and wondered how to broach that particularly sensitive issue. Mariah nibbled at an orange slice as she thought about telling Blair. "Maybe I'll just put it off for a while. I mean, we're both doing okay, so I think I can let that particular issue just simmer. He's going to freak when he finds out." 

Lauren wrapped an arm around Mariah's shoulders. "You're telling me? I don't think Jim really cares about money, but telling someone you have that much can alter the way someone sees you, and I'm not anxious to let this information get around the precinct." 

Isabel poured more coffee. "I think everyone should just relax, look at their statements, give Janet a call with the decision, and go on with their lives. You can explain things when they come. Why borrow trouble?" 

Pages were shuffled and flipped as accounts were reviewed and notes made.   
  


* * *

Sitting in floats in the pool in Angela's backyard, the girl talk flew fast as each of them questioned the others about their love lives. 

Angela poked Lauren's leg with her toe. "Hey, what do you want for your birthday?" 

Lauren opened one eye and stared at four expectant faces. 

"World peace?" 

She was immediately hit with a barrage of water splashes. "I give, I give." 

She leaned back on the float and thought a minute. "I really don't know. I have everything I need. To be honest, after getting shot, I never thought I'd see 36." 

They nodded, remembering the horror of getting the call from Lauren's captain that she'd been shot. 

Mariah pushed herself off the wall. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I sometimes wondered if I'd make 30--what with losing Mom and Dad and then losing Jeff. Now, I'm robbing the cradle." 

The rest of them laughed. Jen giggled. "At least you don't have someone worrying if they're too old for you. Sometimes, I think Simon thinks I'm 18 instead of 28 and worries what other people are thinking." She stopped paddling through the water. "Was that too much thinking?" 

Angela laughed so hard she rolled off the float and came up sputtering. "At least I didn't give any of you quarter-century cards when you turned 25." 

Mariah and Lauren turned their heads and looked in other directions, trying not to laugh. 

Isabel trailed a hand through the water, then flicked some water at the sister closest to her. "Let's face it, we've all made it through some tough times." She turned to look at Lauren. "Considering we're Irish twins, we're lucky we didn't kill each other." 

Lauren nodded got out of the pool and moved to lie down on chaise to get some sun. She rubbed sunblock lotion all over her arms and legs, then tossed the bottle to Mariah. "Can you put some on my back?" 

Mariah followed her sister out of the pool and squeezed some lotion onto her palms. She smiled when Lauren sighed. "Probably not as good as Jim." 

Lauren turned her head and winked. "No, but I wouldn't have to worry about getting any rays because his body would block the sun." 

Mariah groaned. "Oh, please, don't tell me any more. I think I'm going through Blair withdrawals." 

"Why?" 

"He's been on stakeout with Jim for the past two nights and stuck at the university during the days. I haven't seen him in four days, and I'm getting very, very frustrated." 

Mariah finished Lauren's back and closed the top. Lauren rolled over and stared at Mariah. "It'll be okay." 

Mariah grinned back. "Easy for you to say." 

Lauren made a mental note to call Simon and see if she could swap with Blair that night.   
  


* * *

With sighs, they packed up the photo albums and scrapbooks for another year. Hugs were tighter as they left to go their separate ways. Angela stood in the door and waved until they'd all pulled out of the doorway. 

She closed the door and locked it, dropping onto the sofa and picking up the phone. She played with the phone cord until she heard the voice on the other end. 

"Hey, babe."   
  


* * *

Isabel swept into her home with arms full of packages. Stopping in the foyer, she felt little arms wrap around her legs. 

"Mommy, Mommy. I mithed you." 

"I missed you, too, munchkin." 

Mark came out of the kitchen and swung Jackson up in his arms. Identical sets of green eyes gazed at Isabel, and she could see the love that flowed from them. Carefully setting her bags down, she wrapped her arms around her men and kissed them both. 

"I'm glad to be home."   
  


* * *

Jen rapped on the door before she opened it. Darryl high-fived her as he made his way to his room, getting out of sight before his father saw her. Simon came in from the balcony where he was grilling chicken and smiled, sending shivers up and down Jen's spine. 

"Hey, sunshine." 

Jen wrapped her arms around him as he rubbed against her. She breathed in his scent. 

"Hey, love. What's for dinner?"   
  


* * *

Lauren walked into her apartment and pressed the button on her answering machine. She smiled when she heard the message from Jim and reached for the phone. 

"Hey, big boy! Lookin' for a good time." 

Jim laughed. "With you, always." 

Lauren sat on the sofa and leaned back. "Think you could live with me as your backup tonight?" 

"Sure, why?" 

"Mariah sounded like she ready to start breaking things because she hasn't seen Blair in four days. I thought I'd clear it with Simon to see if he could go over there." 

"Sounds like a plan." There was a brief moment of silence. "I don't suppose you'd want to make out in the back seat, would you?" 

Lauren laughed. "I haven't done that in years, but I'd love to do it with you." 

Jim laughed as well. "We'll have to find a drive-in somewhere soon, then." 

Lauren sighed at the thought. "I've gotta call Simon if we want to get this coordinated. Love you." 

"You, too."   
  


* * *

Mariah walked into her home and tossed her purse in the general direction of the hall table. A heavy sigh echoed through the hall as she moved out into the solarium. Dropping down on the sofa, she stretched out and fell asleep. 

A low purr rumbled in her throat as she felt the caresses on her face. Turning into the warm hands, she opened her eyes to find Blair sitting on the floor beside the sofa. 

She blinked twice to make sure it was really him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a stakeout with Jim?" 

He leaned over and kissed her, lightly stroking her lips with his tongue. "Lauren arranged to take my place since we haven't had much of a chance to see each other lately." 

Mariah wrapped her arms around Blair and tugged him up so that he was half lying on her. "Remind me to thank her tomorrow." 

Blair grinned as he leaned down for another kiss.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start  
a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
